


Guardian

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Team Envy [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Guardian Angels, M/M, Modern AU, Voyeurism, shower wanking, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is Arthur's Guardian Angel. While he's great at the Guardian part of that title; an Angel, he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Summer Pornathon - Challenge #2: Non-Human Character. Entry #1.

Merlin heaved a sigh, his wings fluttering and shifting. When the higher-ups had decided to give him his first assignment he’d expected it to be a lot more _exciting_. But so far the only interesting thing he’d had to do so far was stop a bowl from smashing in the blond prat’s head.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. And not only was it a boring job, but now it was also a full-time job. Sure Merlin didn’t really need the sleep—Guardian Angel and all that—but it still got under his skin that he’d have to spend every single moment watching over Arthur. 

It didn't used to be like this. But a few hundred years ago some unlucky kid got himself and his whole village killed by some lizard monster because his Angel wasn’t watching like he should have. Things had gotten a bit more round-the-clock after that.

 _Then again_ , Merlin mused as he watched Arthur groan and flip onto his side, dragging the sheet with him and exposing his bare chest and a hint of naked hip. _Night watch duty isn't so bad if I get to see that every night._

In the dark Merlin could see the glint of moonlight reflecting off of Arthur’s eyes. The poor bloke had been having a hard time getting to sleep the past few days. If Merlin didn't know better he’d say all Arthur needed was a shag. But he’d been around to witness that _that_ was certainly not the case. Arthur Pendragon got more tail than Merlin’s sister did. And Morgana was a fucking succubus! Puzzle that one out.

This time it was Arthur who let out a sigh, pushing away his sheets and sitting up. He scrubbed a hand over his face. Merlin’s lips pursed, wondering if it was to be the telly or the treadmill tonight. Treadmill was the more dangerous; then he’d actually have to _watch_ him to make sure the clod wouldn’t brain himself or break a toe or something. 

Turned out, it was neither. Tonight Arthur headed straight for the bathroom and into the shower. Merlin let out a groan. He’d even take the stupid exercise machine over this. At least then Arthur would have some clothing on. But no, shower it was, and Arthur—glorious naked Arthur—stepped into the warm spray and immediately went to rubbing suds over himself. Merlin slowly squeezed himself through the small doorway, trying to fold his wings in as close as they could, but the cumbersome things liked to be difficult on the best day. Finally Merlin stumbled into the steamy room and with a huff settled himself on the counter. Then he made the mistake of looking at Arthur.

Arthur had finished his actual washing and had moved on to _other_ pursuits. Merlin twitched as he saw Arthur’s big hand sliding up and down his quickly hardening dick. Arthur breathed out, body already relaxing as he kept a steady pace. Up and down and up and a twist over the head. Merlin was hypnotized. Strictly speaking a Guardian’s job was to protect and watch over, but give space for certain… activities. Then again, Merlin had always been pants at following rules.

Merlin licked his lips and hopped down from the counter. He stepped up to the shower and pressed one hand to the glass door, eyes fixed on Arthur’s hand stroking up and down. Arthur was breathing heavily, almost panting. Merlin could feel his heart rate picking up. His other hand inched toward the bulge in his trousers. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way. Guardians couldn’t feel like this for their wards. And yet…

And yet Merlin’s cock was still standing at attention and throbbing with every stroke of Arthur’s hand. Merlin moaned, hand finally coming to rest over the bulge. His wings twitched and tensed, wanting to be touched. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched his wings. 

Merlin slipped a hand into his trousers, cupping his hot flesh in his hand, sliding his fingers across the wet head. He moaned just as Arthur gasped out. Merlin focused on Arthur again. Arthur’s hips were jerking forward, fucking into his hand. It didn’t take long before he let out a loud groan and his come was spurting out onto the tile. And, with keening sound in his throat, that was all it took to have Merlin creaming his pants.

Merlin’s head fell forward to rest on the glass as he breathed heavily. It was only when there was a strangled noise that his head jerked up to find bright blue eyes staring right at him. His own eyes widened. In the next moment his wings folded around his body and he disappeared from Arthur’s sight.


End file.
